1. Field of the Invention
Materials having a rough slip resistant or non-skid surface are employed as floors, foot walks, stairways, ladders, scaffolding, platforms, and all areas where a person may stand or walk. Such non-skid surfaces are usually produced by bonding abrasive material or particles of grit to a metal or other backing material adapted to be bolted or secured in place to receive and resist wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been suggested heretofore that particles of grit may be bonded to a sheet of metal by subjecting the sheet to a hot dip method and projecting particles of grit against the layer of molten metal adhering to the sheet so as to be at least partially embedded therein as exemplified by the U.S. Pats. to Link, Nos. 2,964,419; 3,017,689 and 3,150,937. Other patents such as 2,003,019 and 3,112,213 suggest that grit particles be combined with a flux or metal coating and thereafter bonded to a base sheet whereas the U.S. Pat. to Todd, No. 2,994,762 describes a method in which an arc is passed between the base sheet and a roller to melt a fusible material in situ in contact with grit particles.
The products obtained in accordance with such prior art are difficult and expensive to produce and do not establish a satisfactory bond between the grit particles and the base sheet. Moreover, the size of the grit particles and the thickness of the layer of molten metal in which the particles are embedded are necessarily limited precluding the formation of a layer of non-skid material of substantial thickness and durability.